Ever After
by ComeAndCatchMee
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Kaori retired form SSX 3. Why? No one know’s! She is now a famous author all over the world known as Tokiko Suzuzuno, but lately she’s been having a horrible writers block. So she decides to go to Nyuto Onsen. A lovely hot spring r
1. Chapter 1

Ever After

(Disclaimer: I don't own SSX 3 or anything the company owns. If I did, I would put cute cut scenes of Kaori and Mac.)

Summary: It's been 3 years since Kaori retired form SSX 3. Why? No one know's! She is now a famous author all over the world known as Tokiko Suzuzuno, but lately she's been having a horrible writers block. So she decides to go to Nyuto Onsen. A lovely hot spring resort. What happens when the SSX goes there for their next tournament? Emotions will fly! (Most likely Mac's and Kaori's.)

"Blah, blah, blah." Talking

_Blah, blah, blah. _Thinking

**Chapter 1**

"Masaka!" Kaori yelled as she bursted through her front apartment doors. The 22 year old women flopped head first onto her fluffy couch, and started to make small whining sounds. "I told you so." A voice said behind her. Kaori lifted her head and laid on the side just barely being able to see the person's legs and hem of a business skirt.

"Michiko-san, I really don't want to hear it." Kaori said softly near the brink of tears. Her closest friend/ Editor just "Humph!"-ed.

Kaori slowly sat up just enough space for Michiko to sit down. "You really haven't been yourself lately. Doushita?" Kaori looked up at Michiko. "What do you mean? I've been just fine." Kaori stated. "Well lets see," Michiko began. "You've been really depressed, your started to lose weight, and fast! You won't answer your usual fan mail, I've seen you watch the snow out side for hours, and your recent book was just rejected for the 3rd time this year." Kaori groaned.

She had hoped that Michiko hadn't noticed. She looked at her best friend with tiredness in her eyes. Michiko's face softened. "Listen, Kaori-chan? Howa 'bout you take a long rested vacation. Hmm? I hear Nyuto Onsen is just kirei this year." Michiko said with delight.

A smile appeared on Kaori's lips. _I do need a vacation. Maybe this could be my lucky break._ She looked up at Michiko's curious face. "Yoshi." Kaori replied. Michiko smiled, but then went back to her normal business like self. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Okay then Miss Suzuzuno, the closest amount of time you have to pack is one week. Your flight will leave on Saturday the 8."

All of this took Kaori by surprise. "Chotto matte! You mean you had this all ready planned out!" Kaori asked. Before Michiko walked out the door, she turned around and gave Kaori a friendly wink. "Well if I didn't, you would be miserable for the rest of the season." She opened the door, and walked out.

For the first time in 3 years, Kaori laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well? I hoped you liked it! It's my first fanfiction on the SSX style so give me good reveiws!

Oh and here are some japanese word that were in the story.

Masaka!- No way/I can't believe it/Impossible!

Doushita?- What's wrong?

kirei- Beautiful

Yoshi- Alright

Chotto matte!- Wait a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own SSX 3 or anything it's company owns. Now, on to the story!

"Blah, blah, blah." Talking

_Blah, blah, blah. _Thinking

**Blah, blah, blah. **Talking in Japanese

**Chapter 2**

Kaori sighed as she looked out the passenger seat window.(She's on a plane if you forgot.) Everything was moving in a slow, safe pace. It was winter in Japan and the snow practicality covered all over the place. _If I was still in **that** sport, this place would be perfect for the..the.. _Kaori couldn't go on.

She had promised herself she would never think of one single thing related to the subject. Some of you are wondering, What happened to our sweet, bouncy, girly Kaori that we all came to know and love! Well it's a sad story.

See about 3/4's of the whole SSX 3 tournament was through and there were only 5 days left till the final race. Anyway the second to last race of the day was about to begin and Kaori was sooooo happy that she and Mac had gotten this far. The holder things opened and the racers shot out of them hoping to get a head start. But see the thing is, when they all shot out like that it caused them three of them to crash. Elise, Griff, and Kaori were the only one's who didn't crash. Mac, Psymon, and some other dude were the ones who crashed. So the three guys are scrambling to get up. Mac on the other hand kept getting pushed down as the other two got up.

I'm going to cut to the chase, when the race ended Mac came in dead last. Shocker! So everyone goes to the hotel to get some rest. But Kaori, being such a good friend she is, went to go check on Mac. As some of you might've guessed, Mac was angry as hell it self.

Kaori is trying to calm him down then some how they start fighting. Lord knows how they started. Then Kaori must've said something because Mac suddenly slapped her! (Shame on him!) He only realized what he had done when Kaori ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Mac tried to apologize that night, but she wouldn't accept it. The next morning Mac went to her room to surprise her with meat buns and green tea. A lovely Japanese meal. But when he got inside her room, (He got a key some how.) everything that belonged to her was gone.

The only thing that proved that she was there was a note on the bed, saying that she had dropped out and would never return. Kaori never knew that she broke his heart.

And that's the story. Tears fell from Kaori's eyes as she touched her right check. Even after all these years, it still burned. **"Passengers would you please fasten** **your seat belts. We are about to reach Akita Prefecture in 10 min. Thank-you that is all." **Kaori looked at her all ready fastened seat belt. Kaori once again sighed. _Michiko-san better be right about this vacation_ _thing._

When the plane landed, Kaori went to retrieve her luggage. She only brought three suitcases, and something she had no real use for anymore. Kaori had already gotten her three suitcases, and was waiting for the last thing. There was a sudden clucking sound coming from the conveyor belt. Then a long, rectangular, black case came out with a loud thud. If you've guessed then your right! It was Kaori's old snow board case. On it was old, ripped stickers of chibi anime children.

There was a trace of a large sticker being torn off. Kaori had that one removed because it use to say her name. She picked up the case and walked outside. There waiting for her was a taxi. **"Hello Ms. Suzuzuno, how was your flight?" **The taxi driver asked when he finished loading Kaori's luggage. **"Yoshi" **Kaori answered bluntly.

The driver didn't seem to notice. He just kept talking. **"By the way Ms. Suzuzuno you look absolutely stunning today! You must be on some sort of diet because–"** Kaori then stopped listening to him. _Stunning? I'm no different from any one else. _Boy was she wrong.

Kaori had change over the three years, mentally and physically. Her short auburn grew all the way down to her to her mid back, and she grew to the height of 5'5". Her body was now slender with tons of curves. She is currently wearing a black turtle neck, a black vintage town coat, flared denim jeans, and a pair of black go-go boots. Kaori looked out the window. _Now I wish I said no._ Kaori thought as she rode to Nyuto Onsen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own SSX 3 or anything it's company owns. Now, on to the story!

"Blah, blah, blah." Talking

_Blah, blah, blah. _Thinking

**Blah, blah, blah. **Talking in Japanese

**Chapter 3**

It took about 45 min to get to the resort from the airport. Kaori thanked the man and got her luggage. She had a little trouble getting her luggage through the doors. She decided to put two of the suitcase's in her right hand, tuck the snow board case under her left arm and try to put the last suitcase in her left hand. So she looked sorta weird.

_Okay Kaori girl, take small, easy steps._ Kaori thought as she began walking towards the front doors. She barely got threw the lobby before someone from behind pushed her to the side. "Girly, you walk way to slow." A gruff, Canadian like voice said behind her.

Kaori turned around to glare at the man, only to take in sharp breath. **_Nani?_** _Psymon! _Standing a good three feet behind her was Psymon himself. But he looked different. She knew from the start his attitude hadn't change, it was his face. It showed trace's of wrinkles.

Psymon saw Kaori was still staring. "What are you looking at!" Kaori snapped out of her trance and shook her head. She turned around a started walking to the front desk. "Stupid Japanese." Kaori stopped in her tracks and looked back at Psymon with an angry glare. "If we Japanese are soo stupid, how is it that were ahead of you in technology by 2 years?" (A/N: I have no idea if this is true --)

Psymon was about to say another rude comment when someone from behind playfully whacked him in the head. "Psymon, whatever you are about to say, shut it. We got here 5 hrs ago and your already making rude comments to the native's." Kaori looked over to see Zoe Payne. "You have to excuse him," Zoe said looking over at Kaori. "We just got from a long flight and he's really tired." (Remember! They don't know that their talking to Kaori! To them, she's just another person.)

Kaori just muttered an "Okay" and walked over to the front desk. **"Excuse me. Miss?" **A young woman of 18 turned to Kaori. **"Oh my gosh! You must be Ms. Suzuzuno! It's an honor to meet you!" **The teen squealed so loud that people in the lobby looked at them. Soon, people who actually understood the teen, went over to crowed Kaori.

Kaori was starting to get real flustered. People kept saying over and over, **"Ms. Suzuzuno, I love your books!" **and **"Ms. Suzuzuno, when are you going to publish your new book?"** Kaori just couldn't take it. Then, some ones arm grabbed hold of her and pulled her out of the crowed into a strong, muscular chest. **"Can't you see that Ms. Suzuzuno doesn't want to answer any of your questions right now? She came here for rest and relaxation, and believe me that's what she's going to get!" **A gruff, yet familiar voice said.

The fans face's went form happy to apologetic. They all slowly went away by saying, **"Sumimasen." **Kaori sighed and looked up to the man who had saved her. Her world was, literally broke in two.

"Ma...Mac Fraser!"

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I was kinda on writers block. Any way here are the Japanese word for the page!

Nani: What?

Sumimasen: Sorry.

I know, I know not very many.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own SSX 3 or anything it's company owns. Now, on to the story!

"Blah, blah, blah." Talking

_Blah, blah, blah. _Thinking

**Blah, blah, blah. **Talking in Japanese

**Chapter 4**

Kaori couldn't believe it. Mac, her old riding partner, her **ex-**best friend, the only one who used to brighten up her day was holding her. _No, no, no, no, NO! He can't be here! _Kaori thought over and over through her head. When she first say Psymon and Zoe, her first two thoughts were:

a) They had gotten married and came to Japan for a crazy honeymoon.

Or

b) The SSX was here.

Looks like thought b) had won, but she never excepted Mac would continue the doing the thing.

"That's my name so don't wear it out! I'm guessing YOU'RE a huge fan of mine, right?" Mac said while letting go of her. Kaori snapped out of her small daze when he said that.

"**Iie! **I am not!" Kaori shouted harshly as she backed away, giving him an icy glare. Mac's silly grin quickly turned into a 'So-much-for-a-thanks.' look.

"You could be a little nicer Ms. Suzuzuno. I _did_ just save you form adoring fans." Mac said bluntly.

Kaori turned her back on him and said, "Even if you didn't, supposedly, save me the manager would've done something himself." And as if on que, a small, pathetic looking man came down a flight of stairs looking around frantically.

"I need to go reasure him. It was nice meeting you...Mackenzie-kun." Kaori said as she briskly walked over to the manager, leaving a confused Mac behind her. Mac stood there idiotically as he watched her comfort the man.

_Mackenize-kun...That women sounded fami- _

"MACKIE!" Mac's thoughts were shattered as two, small voice's shouted his name childishly. He turned just in time as two, equally small beings ran over to him form the entrance and lunged forward onto one of his legs each. (Meaning they held one of his legs.)

"Sandy! Mickey! When did you two get here?" Mac asked, temporarily forgetting the strange women. The two peered up at him with innocent face's and pointed back to the doors. Mac followed their fingers to see Mr. and Mrs. Logan come in with luggage and snowboards. "Hey Elise! I see you got your figure back!" Mac teased across the room as he tried ever soooo hard to walk to the couple. (Have you ever tried walking with little kids hanging on your legs? It's DAMN HARD!)

Kaori turned her head to the sound of Elise hitting Mac upside the head. **"No way." **she whispered. _Elise got married? And I MISSED IT? _Kaori's face turned solem. _I guess this is what I get for disappearing for 3 years. _Kaori was broken form her train of thought by the manager.

"**Er, um, Ms. Suzuzuno? Your, um, room is ready, but there seems to be, a um, small mishap." **He looked at Kaori, waiting to see if she would get mad.

"**Iie, its okay. Whatever the problem is I will learn to cope." **Kaori said a little icily as she set her luggage on one of those hotel, roller, things. (A/N: You tell me what these is called and I will praise you!) But she still held her snowbording case.

"**Oh, well, um, okay. Here's you key and your room is on floor 23, room 302." **

Kaori took her key, grabbed the roller thing, and made her way towards the elevator. Soon the elevator door opened up. But before Kaori could step inside, two little girls ran inside yelling, "I WON!" at the same time. Kaori had to do a double look at the two before having to hold in a LOUD squeal. The two little girls were _twins._

Both had silky blonde hair to there shoulder's and blue eyes. The girl on the left of Kaori was wearing a dark red turtle neck, black fuzzy looking pants, and black children's snow shoes. While the girl on her right was wearing a fuzzy pink turtle neck, white jeans, and white children's snow shoes. The tow looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

"Nah uh Mickey! I won by an inch!" The girl in red said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Like, no ways, Sandra! I won!" The girl who was Mickey said, sticking her tounge out at the girl Sandra.

Seeing that this wasn't going to end soon, Kaori cleared her throat, causing the fighting siblings to gaze up at her. They stood like that is silence for 30sec. before the elevator dinged, singloging that it was about to close. Kaori stuck her hand out in the middle. This caused the doors to open up again and back into its oringal place.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get through." Kaori said with a faint smile. Hey, they were kids right?

It seemed the twins just realized that they were being rude, and in somebody's way. (A/N: Though to me, that's the same thing.) Just when they were about to apologize, a stern voice came form behind Kaori.

"What did I say about monkeying around in hotel's!" The voice with all to familiarness's in it. Kaori felt a wave of nervousness wash over her.

"I'm sorry-uh wait...**Gomen!** That's it, **gomen. **There little demons sometimes." Stepping past Kaori to get the twins was Elise. She grabbed both her daugthers hands was about to leave, but to Kaori's dismay, Elise looked at her. There was a long, AWKWARD, silence. Elise's once calm expression, turned to annoyed as Kaori adverted her eyes.

"Have..we met...before?"

Kaori started to shift her weight from side to side, something she did when she was trying to avoid something.

"**I-iie." **Kaori stuttered a bit. Elise, who secretly dis-believed, shrugged.

"Okay, and once again, **Gomen.**" And with that Elise walked back to where Mac and Nate stood. When Kaori was sure Elise was out of hearing range she sighed a heavy sigh.

"That...was close." Kaori muttered, stepping into the elevator.

She rubbed her eye's and yawned. _I'm getting tired. _Kaori thought, pressing the button for floor 23. The elevator closed and jerked upwords. Kaori's stomach began doing backflips. She disliked elevators alot.

Kaori then heard a happy "Ping!". She sighed and raced out the doors when they opened up. Pulling that thing with her, Kaori began her search for room 302. Which really only took 15 sec. because Kaori only took five steps before she saw it.

After getting the door open, Kaori took a good look around. Japan was trying really hard to make everything look more western, and they were doing a fairly good job. But one thing bothered her...

" Why are there two beds?" Kaori wondered out loud. She had asked for a single bedroom suite. But, instead the room held two.

_Was this what the manger was talking about?_ Kaori thought about what he had said eariler. _Yep, this has to be the "Small Mishap". _She rolled her eyes while setting her snowboard on one of the beds. Leaving the roller thing with all her luggage near the door, Kaori pick up the phone and dialed room service.

**"Moshi Moshi, Room Service!"**

**"Uh, yes, would you please send up a bottle of sake up to room 302?"**

**"Hai! It'll be right up!"**

**"Arigato."**

Kaori put the phone back in it's place and walked towards the window. She pulled the curtins back, only to see a very snowy moutain top. Looking down through the glass, Kaori spotted the steaming hot springs.

"That's what I'm going to do." Kaori thought outloud. Going over to the roller thing, she picked up one of the suitcases that held her clothes. Setting it on her bed, Kaori pushed aside a couple of clothes until she found what she was looking for. Smirking to herself, Kaori shut her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

* * *

_Well, this is it. _He thought, opening the door to room 302. It was dark all around except for the light coming out of the window. But he didn't care. Dropping both his snowboard case and duffle bag right infront of the door, he gazed ober at the two beds. One of them was already occupied. The only bed open was the one near the window.

_Looks like my room mate has already been her. _He thought, pulling off his sweater shirt off. _I gotta pee. _Walking ober to the bathroom, he didn't think twice about the light seeping out from the bottom. His belt was already losened when he opened the door. But he stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

There, not 5 ft. away, was Kaori with her hair done up in high pigtails, a towel held close to her chest, and a pink bakini bottem on with a chibified panda on it. There was a long silence. They both suddenly blushed deep red.

And then, Kaori screamed bloody murder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one took so long TT. I've been prewriting in a small journal so I wouldn't forget. Good Reviews Plz!

Iie: No.

Moshi Moshi: Hello? (Over the phone.)

Gomen: Sorry.

Hai: Yes/ Okay.

Arigato: Thank-you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own SSX 3 or anything it's company owns. Now, on to the story!

"Blah, blah, blah." Talking

_Blah, blah, blah. _Thinking

**Blah, blah, blah. **Talking in Japanese

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Griff-buzo! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Kaori! Sorry!" The both yelled at once. Griff shut the door with a loud slam. It took them 3 sec. to figure out what just happed before they both thought, _WTF! _

Griff didn't have much time to recover before he heard the commanding voice of Elise yelling, "The the Hell was that?"

Griff looked round the room franticly before he spotted the T.V. remote on a night stand.Now there's a good part and a bad part. the good part was that Griff got the remote just as Elise rammed into the room. What was the bad part you ask? He didn't exactly turn on the T.V. like he intened.

"Griff, what happened! I heard a girl scream!"

"Oh, um, that , it was the...T.V.!" Griff exclaimed pointing at the blank box.

Elise cocked one of her slender eyebrows before saying, "But its not even on." Griff looked disorieneted.

"Yeah, because I turned it off!" He said a little to loudly. Elise walked up really close to Griff, their nose's barely touching, and glared at him.

"I don't believe you. But I'll let it slide this time." She then turned around sharply, causing her ponytail to flip Griff in the face, and briskly walked towards the door. But before she got out the room, Elise looked back at Griff and smiled. "By the way, nice boxers."

And with that said, Elise left the room laughing.

If you were there, you would've seen a question mark pop up over Griff's head.

He looked down to see that his baggyblue jeans had fallen and nowwere warpped around his ankles. Thus exposing his SpongeBob SquarePants boxers.

"Gaauhh!" Griff blushed red again and hurriedly pulled his pants up. Once done, he slowly turned to the bathroom door. Griff gulped and proceded to the door, like a small kid going up to a mean neighbors house.

It was scary and forbidden.

"This is a dream, it has to be..." Griff muttered, grasping the door knob. But at the same time, Griff knew it wasn't a dream. Actually a little voice inside his head said taht it was impossible. Breathing in and out, shakily, Griff quickly pushed open the door to see...that the bathroom was empty.

"Huh?" Griff stared in disbelieve. _That girl was right here! _Griff thought, walking out to where he thought Kaori had been.

Then came the beating of his teenage life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaori yelled, dropping from the ceiling Ninja style, with a tin pan in her hand. (A/N: You know, the ones the japanese use when they take baths.) She latched onto Griff's back, her legs wrapping around his torso, and began beating him rapidily on the head.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow , OWW!" Griff screamed in agony. Even though Griff was screaming for his life, he hoped no one had heard him.

Unfortuntily for him, several people did.

Mainly Elise and Nate next door. They were unpacking for their extremely long stay when they heard the sreaming and painful cries.

"What the hell is that?" Nate asked while Elise continued unpacking.

"T.V." She answered, going over to their t.v. and turning it on to drown out the other noise.

"You sure Bombshell? It doesn't sound like a t.v. show." Nate started, a bit worried about Griff.

"Don't worry," Elise said calmly, walking up to her husband and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Whatever Gromment has to hide, he'll tell us in time. And if his little secret bothers us, I'll personly see to it." Elise leaned up and gave Nate a 5 second smooch, which caused him to rest his arms on her waist.

She pulled back and gazed up into his eyes, "Kay?"

Nate just smiled and nodded his head.(A/N: It's amazing what you can do to your boyfriends/ husbands)

Now, back to Griff and the beating of his teenage life.

"Ow! Stop it!" Griff yelled fustrated. Right before the tin pan was about to hit him again, Griff grabbed it and jerked it out of Kaori's hands. He then threw the thing across the bathroom, with a clang.

"Hey!" Kaori whinned. Griff, taking this as an opportunity, grabbed Kaori's hands and held them tightly.

Kaori, mad that Griff took her weapon and hands away, used her teeth to grab a mouthful of curly blonde hair, and pull. Griff started to scream even louder after noticing a new found pain to his head. 

"Aaaggggghh! That really hurts! He-Hey! You let go of me, and I let go of you Kay!?" Griff asked, trying to make a deal. 

Kaori, guilty about attacking him, let go of his blonde curls and unwrapped her legs. Griff, getting the message, let go of her hands and started rubbing his head hurriedly. While he was going that, Kaori couldn't help herself and started giggling. Suddenly, she started laughing her head off. 

Kaori hadn't had this much fun since the SSX. Finally, tears began to peak her eyes. Not because she was happy (A/N: Well, not really), no, her stomach started to hurt. 

With his back towards Kaori (A/N: He still doesn't know who she really is) Griff heard her laughing. Ticked off, Griff turned to confront her. 

"You know miss, that really-AHHHHHHH!" Griff fell to the marble, bathroom floor, clutching were his heart was. It was beating hard enough for him to have a heart attack. For there in front of him, dressed in a pink bikini with chibified panda's, and with a laughing smile, was Kaori. 

She shook her head, causing her pigtails to sway, and looked at Griff. Blushing a little, Kaori greeted him properly. 

"Konnichiwa, Griff-buzo. It's been a long time, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!!!! I didn't mean for it to take this long, promise. Hope you all still love me out there.whine


End file.
